Rider Card Games
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: KR Ryuki's Shinji Kido plays a card game with KR Blade's Kazuma Kensaki.


**Get ready to see a weird thing that only true riders do: play card games! Funny but true, but watch them play an unlikely kind of card game. Enjoy!**

**For this part, it's Kazuma (Rider Blade) vs. Shinji (Rider Ryuki).**

**Don't forget to leave reviews too! I don't own KR Ryuki or KR Blade.**

Shinji decides to visit Kazuma in his house where his friends search for Undead. He then is greeted by Kazuma and he said, "Hey, do you have your Rider deck?"

Shinji smiled and said, "Why?"

Kazuma said, "I have an idea. Let's play cards! A different kind of card game, away from Yu-Gi-Oh, or Duel Masters, or any other TCG. Come in."

They entered the house, and Ren & Sakuya is there too! He said, "I devised a gadget to let Riders play their cards. Let's do it."

Shinji and Kazuma prepared their cards and placed them on the deck. Kazuma won the rock-paper-scissors game so his turn to play will start. Shinji said, "What cards do you have in your deck?"

Kazuma said, "You mean, in my Blay Rouzer? I'll show you one by one."

Kazuma shows his cards on his Blay Rouzer. These are his cards:

Category Ace of Spades: "Change Beetle"

This card changes Kenzaki Kazuma into Kamen Rider Blade.

Uses 0 AP.

Category 2 of Spades: "Slash Lizard"

This card charges the slashing power of the Rouzer.

When rouzed, the rouzer announces "Slash".

Uses 400 AP.

Category 3 of Spades: "Beat Lion"

This card increases the power of a forward punch.

When rouzed, the rouzer announces "Beat".

Uses 600 AP.

Category 4 of Spades: "Tackle Boar"

This card increases the power of a tackle attack.

When rouzed, the rouzer announces "Tackle".

Uses 800 AP.

Category 5 of Spades: "Kick Locust"

This card increases the power of a forward kick.

When rouzed, the rouzer announces "Kick".

Uses 1000 AP.

Category 6 of Spades: "Thunder Deer"

This card adds the thunder/electric element to an attack.

When rouzed, the rouzer announces "Thunder".

Uses 1200 AP.

Category 7 of Spades: "Metal Trilobite"

This card is able to help Blade to reflect against punching and kicking(physical impact) attack .

When rouzed, the rouzer announces "Metal".

Uses 1600 AP.

Category 8 of Spades: "Magnet Buffalo"

This card's ability was not shown in the series but it could be assume that it uses the power of magnetism.

Uses 1400 AP.

Category 9 of Spades: "Mach Jaguar"

This card gives Blade or the Blue Spader more speed.

When rouzed, the rouzer announces "Mach".

Uses 1600 AP.

Category 10 of Spades: "Time Scarab"

Although Blade never used it, King(Caucasusbeetle Undead) did and it is believe this card can stop the movement of time.

Uses 1800 AP.

Category Jack of Spades: "Fusion Eagle" (Kougen)

This card can recharge the Rouzer with AP, and can be used (along with the Category Queen of Spades) to transform Blade into the Jack form.

When rouzed, the absorber announces "Fusion Jack".

Adds an additional 2400 AP.

Category Queen of Spades: "Absorb Capricorn" (Yazawa)

This card can recharge the Rouzer with AP, and can be used to transform Blade into the Jack form (along with the Category Jack of Spades) or the King form (along with the Category King of Spades).

When rouzed, the absorber announces "Absorb Queen"

Adds an additional 2000 AP.

Category King of Spades: "Evolution Caucasus" (King)

This card can recharge the Rouzer with AP, and can be used (along with the Category Queen of Spades) to transform Blade into the King form.

When rouzed, the absorber announces "Evolution King".

Adds an additional 4600 AP.

Shinji then shows his cards in his Drag Visor. His cards are:

Dragreder

AP: 5000

Summons Dragreder.

Sword Vent "Drag Saber"

AP: 2000

Summons Drag Saber; Dragreder's sword-like tail.

Strike Vent "Drag Claw"

AP: 2000

Summons Dragreder's head as a flamethrower weapon.

Guard Vent "Drag Shield"

AP: 2000

Assembles a shield array from Dragreder's body.

Final Vent "Dragon Rider Kick"

AP: 6000

Dragreder is summoned to assist with Ryuki's finishing flying side kick.

Survive Rekka (Right Wing)

Upgrades Ryuki to Survive Form and Dragreder to Dragranzer. Infused with the power of fire.

Strange Vent

A generic card that could be used by any of the 13 Riders. Once activated, it changed itself into one of the Advent cards of the 13 Riders in a random manner. In the TV series, it had become the Trick Vent card of Kamen Rider Knight in one occasion and the Steal Vent card of Kamen Rider Odin in another. In the case of Ryuki, it seemed to follow a pattern: it consistently copied the next advent card that would be used by the opposing rider.

The game starts, and Kazuma says, "I'll use, for the first shot, Slash Lizard + Thunder Deer." Shinji then loses 1600 Life Points. It's Shinji's turn now and he says, "I'll burn you for this. Strike Vent!" Kazuma loses 2000 LP.

Shinji then adds Guard Vent and Strange Vent in a facedown position. Kazuma then prepares to attack, saying, "Next, Kick Locust + Thunder Deer." But Shinji faced his card in an upward fashion and he said, "Oops! I activated Guard Vent." For that, only 830 LP was deceased from him.

Kazuma then inserted a card, "Mach Jaguar". Shinji countered it with "Sword Vent, but Kazuma loses 400 LP (Since it countered with Mach Jaguar).

A few minutes later, they now have only 2000 LP left, so Kazuma said, "Time to finish you!" he then picks the cards Time Scarab + Fusion Eagle + Absorb Capricorn + Evolution Caucasus + Change Beetle for the "ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH" finisher, but Shinji countered it with "Strange Vent", which made the attack backfire on Kazuma and he loses the game.

Shinji said, "I win!" Kazuma said, "No way!" Shinji then decides to shake hands with Kazuma and he said, "Good riders are always good players." Kazuma agrees. Ren and Sakuya said, "Another round!"

Shinji said, "Later. How about you two? You guys play now." With a laugh, Ren and Sakuya started playing.

**I hope you enjoy this short tale of two riders enjoying a card game. Don't forget to leave reviews please! I hope you guys will try this game too.**


End file.
